Heart of Fire
by King Liamidas
Summary: The life of Jake Sully and Neytiri post-AVATAR. New adventures and struggles arise as the Omatikaya and kin find a new battle for life on Pandora. This is a story of emotion, family, heart and courage, as well as conflict, loss, sorrow and determination. Familiar characters return and new ones arrive adding new layers to this beautiful world and its story.
1. Human No More

Hey guys, just a quick intro for context here. This is only the first chapter of a potentially endless story I've got sorted out in my head. If you like what you read below, please let me know! I'll start work on Chapter 2 very soon, but I'd like to know what you think of this first. AVATAR changed my life, and I figured I'd take the characters and world I love so dearly on new an exciting adventures.  
Cheers!

\- Liam

END INTRO/ CHAPTER BEGINS 

* * *

The night was growing old.

On Pandora, however, truly dark nights were uncommon. Jake Sully had learned this fact. In a clear sky, the massive disk outline of gas giant Polyphemus, and its numerous other moons prevented this. Their combined reflection of celestial light created a limbo state of semi-dusk, lasting until Alpha Centauri A's blossoming form would begin to rise in the sky come morning. Visibility was still very slight, although when compared to the dark of Earth's sky during the night-hours, Pandora seemed to keep one eye half-open, so to speak.

Jake adjusted himself against the large frame of the opening he was leaning on, looking out over his extraordinary horizon. He still hadn't realized the normalcy of his new world's scenery, and he doubted he ever would. In his view - back-dropped by the illuminating planet and moons – were miles of lush forest and wide valleys, bordered by distant mountains and steep cliffs, and skewed by the winding traces of rivers and streams. What added to such an impossibly remarkable landscape was this planet's illustrious, organically occurring bioluminescent glow. All biological things that existed on the fantastical moon possessed this quality. Numerous shades of blue, purple, orange and green pulsed, swayed and dashed in tune with the movements and will of the forest. The colour volume and diversity on the planet was astounding, but never was this more evident than at night – when the light of Pandora's spirit came out to play.

Jake himself possessed this light; owed only to the anatomy and workings of the 11' tall, cyan/blue-shaded vessel he now called his body. As his mind combed over this idea, his eyes fell to his arm, where the blue-white glow of his miniscule bioluminescent spots – unique to every Na'vi individual - raced sporadically in both directions on his skin from his hand to his shoulder. This body was home now and, in stark contrast to his continued amazement of Pandora's ecology, Jake's conscience was at ease with this fact. His heart felt full in Na'vi skin, connected irrevocably to the world, as surely as the tree he currently sheltered in was rooted into it's surface.  
He breathed deeply and raised his eyes once more to the stunning view of Pandoran nightlife.

The air was still and aside from the creaking of the tree's structure in the influence of the wind, and the ever-present echo of humming, chirping, squawking and rustling of the forest under darkness, Jake figured all was quiet.

Yet, despite his surroundings and the knowledge of his life-altering catharsis, he was troubled. The sun had been down for many hours and he had slept very little. His body, which felt more aware of itself since it had become a permanent residence, was stiff and fatigued. He longed for rest but his mind was hard at work, as it always was.

He stood straighter and stretched slightly, flexing his long legs as well as his toes, feeling the rough texture of the wood and moss beneath his feet. He looked down over the ledge and through hefty yet sparse branches to the ground, many meters below. This massive specimen was not as big nor as broad as their Kelutral (Hometree) had been, but it had been enough for the Omatikaya to call a home, at least for now. It was a decision Jake had only agreed to, leaving the finding and preference of a new settlement to the rest of the clan. Being their leader was a concept he found daunting from the moment he learned of the Na'vi race. Now, somehow, he was Olo'eyktan (clan leader), and every moment he was realizing how out of his league the role was.

After a few moments, his sensitive feline-like ears heard a soft stirring somewhere behind him, followed by a slight disturbance of the air hitting the bottom of his prehensile tail.

Jake turned around, pushing off the side of tree's aperture and immediately met the delicate gaze of two large, incredible golden-amber eyes.

"The time is very late, ma Jake," the young Na'vi woman purred, sleep still clinging to her gentle voice. She raised a four-digit hand to his arm. "What keeps you from your sleep?"

Jake looked into Neytiri's face, which was now exposed to the strange glow from beyond their sanctuary.

She was very beautiful. Her high and ample cheekbones carried her large, round almond shaped eyes, which were bordered by exquisite, dark and flush eyelashes. She possessed a low, wide and long feline-esque nose (all Na'vi shared the feline-like traits), leading to full lips above a slight chin and jaw. Her skin was a light cyan, like Jake's. However, in similar fashion to most aesthetics, the pigment-pattern of darker to lighter blue/cyan varied based on every individual. The unique pigment distribution often meant a blending of darker blue, tiger-like strips patterning along their entire body. Neytiri's bioluminescent and skin-colour arrangement only further emphasized her elegance. Her ears were like his, high-set on the skull and very much like a cat's. She however, had small spacing rings set within each of their lobes, which suited her nicely. They twitched slightly, moving instinctually to the ambient sounds of her homeland. Her entire visage was framed by long, braided black hair, which was decorated with colourful feathers and beads.

She stood before him, blinking lazily as her bio-speckled face and skin glowed dully in unison with her state of mind. The light reflected along her blue-striped skin alluringly.

Jake smiled slightly, bringing his five-digit hand to her forearm in a gesture of mutual affection, and then raised his palm to her soft cheek. Neytiri closed her eyes to his touch, placing her hand over his gently. Jake chose his words carefully.

"Nothing of concern," Jake replied solidly in a near whisper. "Just dreams, that's all."

Neytiri opened her eyes slowly and looked into his. Jake didn't move a muscle, didn't reveal a single thing within his expression, yet he knew his mate wasn't satisfied.

She inhaled deeply, took his hand in hers and lowered them together between them.

"Mother used to tell me when I was young, - 'a mind that refuses sleep is a mind in suffering'." She mused quietly, keeping her eyes on Jake's. She raised her eyebrows slightly, blinking once more. "She said, 'and a suffering mind cannot connect with Eywa, or its heart the ways it needs,' ".

There was a moment of silence, as their eyes played into one another's, and the distant call of a Palulukan could be heard somewhere far beyond them.

Jake moved first, taking one of her hands and began pulling her in lightly. She took a small step forward, as he planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. He then turned again towards the breach in the treewall, taking a couple paces from where he stood.

He could feel Neytiri's eyes on him still. He looked up into the horizon to find the fringe of Pandora's sun sneaking upwards behind the mountains. "Your Mother is very wise. But I don't think my kind of suffering applies here… even to Eywa."

There was a pause, then he heard her light footsteps approach behind him and felt her mild touch on his shoulder.

"You have txe'lan te txep, Jake." Neytiri breathed from behind his ear. "Heart of fire. It burns for something, always. Eywa knows this, as clearly as I know it." She stepped around from behind, putting herself between the frame of the opening and him, her hand still placed meaningfully on his shoulder.

"I am here for all that you need, and all that you do not." The woman said, looking him in the eyes more passionately now. "Tsaheylu (the bond) means we are bonded as one, for life through Eywa. You are not alone Jake. Not anymore."

He watched Neytiri in front of him. Her gracious, slender silhouette accentuated from behind her in the light of the rising sun, her golden eyes managing to sparkle just as brightly. Her touch was warm and affirming, and the former Marine and new leader of the Na'vi Omatikaya clan was grateful for his companion and lover. He placed a hand on her outstretched arm, and nodded.

"Oel ngati kameie (I see you) Neytiri," Jake said smoothly in Na'vi. "nga yawne lu oer. (I love you)"

Neytiri smiled and pulled him close, pressing the bridge of her nose and forehead to his.

"Tìiavay Krra (forever), ma Jake."


	2. New Beginning

The sun had been up for a while now.

No longer embroidered by the enchanting glow of bioluminescent colour thriving in the Pandoran twilight, Alpha Centauri A's life sustaining radiance makes the land much more sensible: verdant, thick and overwhelmingly expansive in its diverse flora, advanced ecosystems, vast territories and sweeping plains.

As the golden-white sphere climbs in the sky, the extrinsic, stratified environment is the first to answer its call.  
The mountains and valleys - where the smooth morning vapor drifts like smoke - absorb the fresh light gratefully, concentrating its capacity and pouring it down, along, over and throughout the welcoming surfaces of the exotic terrain. Azure rivers, small lakes, thundering waterfalls and boundless oceans emulate its radiance emphatically. They twinkle and flash commonly in response to its ardent focus. The stony bluffs, jagged grottos and rock formations - as well as the faraway and phenomenal Ayram Alusing (floating mountains), take on the luminosity directly. It colours in their forms, giving strength to their details as if to erase the dark and prominent silhouettes their figures fill during the night. The forests and jungles of Pandora are no different. Canopied by the world's gargantuan timber and vegetation, the powerfully evolved region teems with life. The sun's beams break through gaps in the treetops, illuminating the forest floor and dense area below. The enigmatic sounds of the forest in darkness have been replaced by a more complacent, familiar melody of vitality.  
The planet's bizarre and miraculous wildlife simultaneously give response. Deep violet skinned Tetrapteron flock eagerly across the misty bodies of water, echoing their choir of screeches into the dawn. Herds of the large Talioang (Sturmbeest) and Direhorse can gradually be seen in motion on the grassy plains, while similar gatherings of the impenetrable and lumbering Angtsik (Hammerhead) push audibly through the lush wilderness once again. The varying species of predators -Viperwolves, Ikran, Lenay'ga, Palulukan and the mighty Toruk alike, also rise, dive, swoop and pounce into the fray of daybreak, primed to partake in the ceaseless ritual of their struggle for life.

The alien planet hidden amongst the secrets of the stars once again awakes, very much in unison to the touch of a new beginning.

It was well into the early part of the day, and Jake still hadn't slept. After finding him awake during the early hours of that morning, a listless Neytiri had urged him relentlessly to find rest. However, even after he appeased her wishes by returning to their nivi (sleeping hammock), Jake simply knew his occupied mind would not allow it. His body, growing more rigid and languid each minute, was feeling the inevitable repercussions for this. The naturally dense Pandoran air was of little assistance in this regard.  
Even so, Jake straightened his drowsy spine and pushed it all aside to focus on his current surroundings.  
The Omatikaya started each day early, rising shortly after dawn. Every Na'vi in the clan subscribed to this rule, Olo'eytkan included. Presently, it was time for ni'awve wutso (first meal).

The majority of the clan was gathered on floor level, sheltered within the broad and towering hollow of their new and aspiring Kelutral. Upon arrival, they had quickly established a designated circle space for eating, which was located towards the back from the entrance of the tree, on slightly more shallow ground and centered by a sort of simplistic cooking pit. The clan's appointed ayemyu (cooks) plied their trade here, preparing The People varied meals three times throughout the course of the day. This morning, som ayniktsyey (hot food wraps) filled with assorted seeds, vegetables and meat were being served and Na'vi gathered all around according to their specific arrangement. The practices, smells and textures of the Na'vi cuisine were once strange to Jake, back when the Omatikaya had first initiated him. That time seemed a century ago to him and now, he found the aromas, flavors and atmosphere more wonderful and welcoming than anything he could ever recall on earth. This fact was evident for most things, Jake had realized.

He looked up and around at his people. The circle was populated in a sequence that relied on multiple factors. These factors included age, profession, mating status and influence. Adolescents sat with their parents until they were old enough for 'ongokx nimun (second birth); mated hunters/warriors sat in the inner rings behind and around the clan elders; weavers, carvers, healers and others trades as well as practices were situated in the rings outside the hunters; single Na'vi were on appropriate outer rings and powerful clan figures were right up front and center. Being Olo'eytkan, Jake had been permanently stationed within the innermost ring of the meal circle, closest to the pit where the food was being produced diligently. He observed as his Na'vi brothers and sisters ate and interacted peacefully amongst themselves. Being the introduction meal of the day, none of the somewhat-rowdy antics of syen wutso (last meal) were present. Jake respected and cherished these subtle yet telling moments with the Omatikaya. This was mostly due to these moments illustrating that even without his inherited rank, he knew The People would continue their routine of communal order without faltering. It was simply their way, like a well-oiled machine, infused within their lifeblood.

Currently sitting cross-legged, he rose up his hands and took a generous bite out of his niktsyey. Immediately, he realized once more what effect fresh food created with care could have on a tired and hungry body. He continued eating his portion gratefully.

From outside, the sunlight began to pierce and exploit the enormous trees' gaps, breaches and rifts more intensely, creating a surreal and dazzling display of illuminating beams crossing through and across the trees' inner expanse. Alongside this, the enveloping sounds of the forest echoed and hummed customarily.

After his meal was consumed, Jake then became absorbed in a thought about where to assign his efforts for the day. After a moment though, he felt a firm palm touch with his arm. He turned his head and found an older, exquisite looking woman draped in a deep crimson-beaded shawl seated next to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"You look very tired, Jakesoolly." said Mo'at clearly, without blinking or changing expression. She had a strong, resounding voice. "You appeared the same yesterday. Is there anything that burdens you, something you might wish me to know?"  
Like her daughter, the elder Omatikaya priest had flashing, golden-amber eyes. Her stare was sharp and absolute, only emphasizing her distinguished features. She had a wider forehead and nose that contained an extremely unique and concentrated pattern of the bioluminescent spots. Their glow was dulled in the daylight, and the pattern trailed off across her high rounded cheekbones, then down under a thin jaw and along her neck. She had the traditional long black braided hair, gathered in a white beaded headband on the top of her head. Further, she had a braided plait going in front over both her shoulders and blending as one along her centerline. In her advancing age, her skin was an overall lighter shade of cyan than the other, younger Na'vi. Nonetheless, Mo'at had a presence and appearance that demanded notice. Being the clan's Tsahik (spiritual leader), such a persona seemed fitting.  
Her crimson shawl further symbolized her position in the clan. Red was a colour almost exclusively worn by Olo'eytkan and Tsahik. It was a powerful colour, one reserved only for the strongest of position and heart. Similarly, Jake wore a dark red collar brace, woven beautifully together with turquoise beads and ornated with feathers, and then large claws from a deceased Toruk. It took some getting used to wearing for Jake, but It was a very special item, made specifically to represent the role of clan leader. Every Olo'eytkan had a different, uniquely made collar piece.

Jake met Mo'at's eyes, and then smiled dismissively  
"Irayo (thank you) Mo'at, but I'm fine. I've just been preoccupied." He told the woman calmly, now looking around the circle thoughtfully. "There's still a lot to be done."

They had only been settling here for about a month, and Jake had only been their new Olo'eytkan for almost two. Aside from learning the ins and outs of his massive role one day at a time, there was also a great deal of work to do. Establishing eating, sleeping and nursery quarters was easy enough. However, this new utral was rooted from an unfamiliar part of the forest. Jake could rely on his strong character and speech to get the Omatikaya galvanized behind him. The more civic duties, however, like choosing priorities or methods of tasking in their new environment proved difficult. Although their clan's numbers had suffered after the decisive final battle with the RDA, there were still close to two hundred Na'vi to guide. Mo'at and Neytiri had been and continued to be an invaluable source of help, and Jake was more grateful than he could express for this.

"This is true," Mo'at replied, finally blinking while turning her attention back to her food. "yet there is nothing we should be displeased with. Eywa has been generous. She has granted The People more than we could have prayed for."

Jake agreed with that. After all the loss The People had been through, their current situation was certainly far from dire.

Neytiri's mother ate, and then briefly examined her niktsyey in her hands, before turning to fix Jake with her strong eyes once more.

"You must not doubt yourself." The Tsahik said finally. "Our people look up to you, Jakesoolly. They would not do this without strong reason." She then looked away slowly, eating another piece of her wrap. "You have been brought to us through Eywa's will… there is no greater sign of fate."

Jake stared at Mo'at's composed profile with focus, processing her words. He wasn't really surprised that she had sensed something in his state of mind, however he never really knew how to respond to her typically potent words.  
So, choosing to do nothing more than give a modest nod, Jake adjusted himself on the soft soil and looked over, across the vast space to the large triangular opening they used as the sole entrance and exit.

Soon the aysaronyu (hunters), Neytiri among them, would return with an array of game to supply for the days' later meals. Typically, the assigned hunters would go out after ni'awve wutso. Given the circumstances however, lately the hunters had been leaving just after dawn. This was to increase their chances of a successful haul, and to give sufficient opportunity to learn the foreign landscape. In a way, the Omatikaya were starting from scratch.

Jake had become incredibly fond of hunting with the Na'vi, and although it wasn't uncommon for an Olo'eytkan to participate in the act, Mo'at had advised that maintaining a level of neutrality about the trades of the clan was important. On a few occasions though, Jake had slipped away on his restless Ikran just to feel the crisp Pandora air rushing all around him. To him, such a feeling never lost its power.

After first meal had concluded, Jake and Mo'at greeted the clan elders and then gave words to the rest of the Na'vi regarding the day at hand. Jake had learned their language almost entirely now, thanks to the determination and patience of his mate. However, he still had difficulty speaking it fluently. Luckily, Mo'at was there to translate in case he broke into English to finish a thought.  
Despite all of his apparent stumbling, The People always looked at him with such attention and what he guessed to be admiration. He wasn't totally in the dark regarding this. He knew that his actions against the humans - or rather, for the Omatikaya, had been what solidified their respect. Neytiri had elaborated to him however that it was much greater than he understood; that having an Olo'eytkan that was also Toruk Makto (rider of last shadow) is a tremendous and overwhelming concept.

All the same, Jake still found the looks and gestures of praise to be disconcerting. It was an honor to be sure, but in his mind, he was equal to them all. They were his people, and he knew in his heart that he would do whatever was needed to protect them. It was his eternal promise to them, The People that had given him a new life.

After the meal circle had cleared out, and the clan had begun their assigned work and duties, Jake decided he needed some air to himself, and wanted to take a trip to speak with Norm Spellman – his former avatar driving companion – and the other humans still residing on Pandora. They had remained in 'Hell's Gate', within the facility buildings after the RDA departed and Jake hadn't seen them for a few weeks at least. The last time he had, Max Patel and a few other scientists were working on resurrecting Norm's avatar, which had been gunned down during the final battle. He didn't know where the sudden urge came from, but he felt the time was right.

Jake hastily informed Mo'at of his intentions, and then preceded to climb the familiarly structured ascending coil toward the trees' very peak, where the Ikran nested.  
The spiral path was very broad, not unlike the one from Kelutral. It was covered in thick, green moss and hugged to the sides of the enormous interior. There were sporadic and various windows and impressions in the trees' walls, each one leading to different generalized 'rooms'. The 'rooms' were more like an expansion of the tree, where specific things were carried out or accomplished. Closer to the ground level, there were a series of uneven windows, each leading onto a broad branch or tall root offering the flooring. This is where most of the basic trades where practiced. Further up, towards the midsection of the tree, were the sleeping quarters, which were composed of many levels, branches, hammocks and an immense amount of foliage. The comparatively small aperture Jake would often escape to during the night was across the hollow from this area.  
Lastly, much higher and after the spiral transport ended, one climbs through a small cluster of twisting branches to reach the topmost and broadest limb on the humongous tree. The gap leading out onto the limb isn't large, however once the threshold is crossed, the scale of everything comes into perspective. At that height, the unbelievable and vertigo-inducing view of below is marred persistently by the presence of the sky's milky clouds, which hang amongst the tree as if they were being produced from the colossal trunk itself. All that can be heard is the howl of the wind, the creaking and bending of the wood under its force and the shrill calls of the Ikran nested in the chief greenery dangling above.

Jake reached the top quickly, forgetting entirely about how tired he had felt only a short while ago. The sun's invigorating light hit him full in the front as he crossed the slight opening and inhaled deeply, his muscles hardly phased by the swift climb. He noticed promptly he wasn't alone. The hunters had seemingly just returned moments ago from their task, the last of them sending their Ikran up to roost.  
He stopped and waited by the hole in the tree wall, the high-altitude wind brushing across his body firmly. He dug his feet in a little more to halt the impetus. The group of aysaronyu, bows at their sides, approached Jake and the entrance to the tree behind him. They were led by newly appointed eykyu (leader of hunters) Ambokile. Neytiri came into view, and was following up his rear. Jake smiled impulsively.  
Ideally, she would've become eykyu, but given her obligations to the future role as Tsahik, and her initial struggle in finding a new Ikran, Ambokile was chosen. It didn't seem to bother her though, and Jake was simply happy enough to see her flying again. Seze had been an important companion, and he knew she missed such a deep and resonant bond. As the group grew close, Ambokile bowed his head and gave his gesture of respect.

"Oel ngati kameie Olo'eykan," declared the hunter seriously.

He was a tall Na'vi, with a wide chest and strong legs. He had arcing scars going over his right shoulder, and large eyes that were slightly darker than average. Jake liked him, if for no other reason than because they seemed to be similar in certain ways.

Jake stepped forward and returned the gesture, making sure the other hunters were addressed as well.

"Oel ngati kameie, ma aysmukan. Irayo." He replied meaningfully, looking them each in the eye.

They all returned the look, bowing reverentially once more before following Ambokile through the breach in the utral's thick bark barrier. Neytiri remained on the platform to greet her mate.

"Oel ngati kameie ma Jake," She said with a delicate smile, slinging her bow over her shoulder and stepping towards him with her hands outreached.

"Oel ngati kameie," he responded in turn, catching her eyes and meeting her hands with his. "How'd we do today?"

Neytiri shifted her footing and grinned brightly. "Niltsan(Well – in a positive manner), three Yerik and a lone Talioang," she said pleasantly. "I downed one of the Yerik. The other aysaronyu on Pa'li (Direhorse) bring the load now. It has been a good hunt, we have found many new tracking routes."

She looked at him for a moment, her hair and accessory feathers fluttering in the strong breeze around her head. She then furrowed her brow slightly.  
"Did you come up here to wait for our return?" she asked him, ears perking and lips parted as unease began to form in her eyes.  
Jake knew that she might think something was wrong, as he's never for any reason been up here when the hunters returned.  
He brought a hand up higher on her arm and stepped a little closer to his companion.

"No, everything is fine." He assured smoothly, giving her a warm smile. "I was about to leave to see Norm and the others… It's been a while."

Neytiri's unease faded quickly, turning now into an expression of understanding. "Ah, yes I see." She replied softly. "I had forgotten how long it's been. Would you like me to come with you?"

Jake looked into her glittering gold eyes. She stood before him, painted by the compelling light of the sun, dressed in her familiar hunting attire and watching him patiently. As the wind rustled the dense branches above, and caused the tree to groan anew, Jake experienced another moment of intense appreciation for Neytiri's empathy and loyalty. He smiled gratefully.

"I very much would, but I won't be long." He answered. "You should help the others with the todays load. I'll be back before midday."

Neytiri nodded, bringing her stable yet tender hands to his shoulders. Jake raised a palm to her cheek.

"Kiyevame, (see you soon)" said Jake.

"Kiyevame, ma Jake." She responded quietly.

They locked eyes and shared a gentle smile, then parted.

Jake walked along the massive tree limb a little ways, before stopping to look up into the ceiling of dense leaves. Many Ikran were nesting up there, however Jake needed to summon just one. He made a distinct, sharp call utilizing his throat more than his mouth. After what seemed like no time at all, he heard the keen flapping of wings, a shrill cry and the parting of branches.

In a flash of green, blue and an interesting shade of keppel, a large ikran swooped down and landed right in front of him. A shower of leaves and twigs were left in the creatures wake.  
Jake approached the Banshee, greeting it with an enthusiastic pat on its long and robust neck.

"Easy there Blue, easy… Did you miss me?" He asked rhetorically. The Ikran's name in Na'vi was Ta'lengean (blue skin), however Jake always used the more simplistic English label.  
The blue skinned banshee replied by giving the former human a guttural purr, its' yellow eyes alert but calm in its' riders presence. An eager smile formed on Jake's face as he adjusted and tightened the hefty saddle. "I missed you too. Let's get some air big guy."


	3. Flight

He was falling. Falling without fear, without anticipation.  
Faster… faster… faster he fell.  
His mind was desolate; his heart weightless as the air's defiant and ferocious warning call whistled and pounded in his ears.  
His nerves pulsed and his bones shook, as all senses exploded against the might of the rushing wind, which licked and crashed over every cell of his tingling skin, and then shattered; whirling violently in his wake.  
He saw nothing. He thought nothing. He knew nothing.  
Faster… faster.  
His body was at the mercy of its own weight, momentum building with every moment as he cleaved downwards like a raging war axe through the sky.  
His lungs were endless, expanded beyond their limit as his hair and tail whipped and trailed uselessly behind him.  
His arms were outstretched; his fingers spread wide and palms open, colliding powerfully in welcome with the unrelenting resistance.  
He was plummeting, descending at an increasing velocity to an inevitable end. But he was not afraid.  
He searched within himself and heard the call of his stable, thumping heartbeat. Except there was a second thumping… a deeper, heavier tone. There were two hearts, pumping eagerly together, bonded as one in their downward liberation.  
He was falling. He was free.

Jake opened his eyes. His vision flashed and popped, expanding as his pupils dilated in acceptance to light. In front of him, there was only a wall of green destiny, growing larger, gaining more texture and detail each second. The wind slashed at his eyes, still roaring viciously in his now flattened ears. His second heartbeat was the only other thing he could see. Its' long, blue and keppel striped neck, flush with its' elongated skull was stretched to full extension, aiming true towards the incoming impact. The banshee's wings were tucked in, streamlining its' body like a torpedo. There was no hint of the creature expanding them.

He waited.

The treetops had shape, the darker shades now coming into focus.

Not yet.

The rushing air grew warmer, howling more severely as the world's heated surface became that much closer.

Almost.

He could see the leaves, the spaces between a tree's branches as his peripheral vision was swallowed in a blur of advancing green.

…Now.

Jake exhaled, tensing his core sharply. His arms shot in as he crouched low, bringing his chest and stomach down, hovering just an inch above his mounts' spine. In front of him, his hands caught hold of each of Ta'lengean's queue tendrils (one of which was secured to Jake's own queue), holding tight as he flexed his biceps and bent his elbows to catalyze his intent. His leg muscles contracted swiftly, pulling in his angled knees and inner thighs to hug the base of his creatures' nape. His toes clenched, gripping hard around the thin trusses of his saddle.  
All of this was accomplished in a flash, and simultaneously Jake sparked the power in his brain back to life, thinking of one thing.  
 _Pull up.  
_

Immediately, his bonded carrier responded. Just as they were seconds away from breaking through the forest ceiling, the mountain banshee's massive and powerful wings – which were plastered along its' side only a moment ago – flared outwards, in an acute and resounding _whoosh._ Together with this, the Ikran turned its' crested chin up abruptly, pulling its' neck and slender body with it. In tandem, these actions caused their direction to change instantly. Their movement traced a kind of inverted arc, as they transitioned from a straight-into-ground nosedive, to a graceful sweeping glide.

Jake felt the change of course in the way of intense weight and pressure. Leveling out after diving at such a speed always turned his stomach and made him slightly light-headed.

Yet as they soared on the fuel of their remaining momentum, roughly 25 feet over the thick vegetation, Jake grinned widely, firing an exhilarated and reverberating " _Woo-hoo!"_ through his vocal cords. He felt his heart pumping in visceral excitement the way he loved it to, and laughed joyously.

Comparatively, the Pandoran zephyr now seemed to brush softly over him, returning from a roar to a whisper around his head. It was soothing as it passed across his prickling skin. His ears now heard mostly just the dominant, deliberate flapping of Ta'lengean's broad and mighty wings. He then took a hand and patted the side of his flying companion's neck generously.

 _Nicely done Blue,  
_ he thought in his mind, shared mutually through their bond. _  
Damn, I'd almost forgotten how to pull that one off.  
_

The bird-like creature squawked stridently. An untrained ear might think it displeased, however Jake could quite literally feel its' every sentiment. Blue seemed to enjoy Jake's antics as much as he did, at least as much as was possible.

He adjusted his stance on the saddle, and then changed his fingers' grip to one handed, closing a fist on the leather skin handgrip that bridged between the tendrils, close to the vertex of the Ikran's skull. Jake willed the banshee to increase their altitude.

It had been many weeks since Jake had last taken to the air on his own, and although he couldn't fully understand it, there was something exceptional in the solitude. From the instant he had been thrust from the precipice of Mons Veritatis (Mountain of Truth – largest of Pandora's floating mountains, and home of Ikran rookery), his heart and mind felt assured within the enormity of the outlandish skies.  
Neytiri had once told him that too much time in the air could harm his own rey'eng (balance of life). That the Na'vi were not born in the clouds like Ikran or Toruk, and thus were not to remain there for too long.

Jake smirked at the thought. He knew the core of that statement to be true, that the Na'vi abided by all codes of balance through Eywa. However, he couldn't help but feel like she had told him that to also keep him from disappearing for days at a time, diving, tumbling and rising through the planet's stratosphere.

 _"_ _skxawng rä'ä lu!"_ (Don't be an idiot) _  
_

The memory of Neytiri's irritated voice sprang up as if it had been waiting for the right moment. His smirk turned into a smile.

They flew on, climbing through the endless layers of Pandora's sky. Jake focused pointedly, and observed all he could see. He noticed some Tetrapteron gathering over a clearing far below, as well as a distant Ikranay (forest banshee, smaller cousin of mountain banshee) to their left, scouring the forest from above for prey. He spotted in front of him the familiar landmark of a large waterfall, impaled in its' center by a large, protruding rock face. He could hear the faint roar of its heavy contents, as well as the sounds the active forest beneath him. Suddenly though, he'd been refocused by the commanding rhythm of vigorous wings, and Jake decided it was time to get where they intended on going in the first place. Having tsaheylu was an ineffable experience of deep connection and cooperation; however it also proved the ultimate challenge with regards to multi-tasking ones' attention.  
With that, he simply thought where they would need to go, and then arranged his body for guidance (there was still some steering involved, of course). A shriek, a rapid swoop and nimble left twist later, and they were gliding swiftly above the forest once more; heading to Hell's Gate, Jake's wish made so by Ta'lengean, his current other half.

* * *

A short time later, their destination was in sight. They rose along a slight elevation in the treeline, breaking over the canopy to reveal that massive compound before them.  
Jake's expression hardened involuntarily.  
Hell's Gate, also known as the RDA's home base of operations and his own former station of duty.

The compound was vast, roughly ten earth kilometers in surface area and shaped somewhat like a pentagon. It stretched and expanded across the entire valley below him, nothing but concrete, metal and wire, and was bordered by a giant, double-sheeted fence wall, which had been built with every intention of halting anything from outside its walls from getting in. Taking up a third of the fortress, was a wide shuttle runway and ancillary support stations, back dropped by more industrial buildings/warehouses and adjacent to the core RDA OPS center. It was a true eyesore on the landscape - gray, drab and rebellious in comparison to the vibrant green forest surrounding it. The Pandoran sun's bright rays reflected abnormally off the human architecture.  
Jake's mouth tautened as his eyes shifted and found the closest of five very tall, immense major weapons towers. This one was positioned on the perimeter's front corner, once serving as a boastful and violent reminder of the RDA's defensive power.  
Out of instinct, he banked to his right, pulling away from its direct line of sight.  
Feeling immediately foolish, he evened out their glide, reasoning his winged stead to dip into their approach gradually.

The last hostile human had been banished from Pandora two months ago, with the rest of the defeated RDA. Although with such a large and facilitated base, and having the memories of what was done here, he couldn't help but feel like he was still sticking his head into a lion's mouth.

He pushed this all from his mind however, turning slightly to head towards the far right of the huge site, where the avatar compound was located.

Norm and Max, along with a select number of other scientists, staff and avatar drivers, had decided their best option post-RDA was to remain within the still fortified Hell's Gate, residing where they could safely continue their progressive science and keep tabs on any news of human activity. The base was far too large to maintain everything, so aside from the OPS center, lab facilities and AVTR compound, they had essentially let the rest of the garrison go.

Jake had been trying to keep up appearances with his human allies and friends. However, between the aftermath of the final battle and Jake's monumental undertaking as Tsu'tey's chosen heir, this had proven difficult. Despite what understandings he knew they would all claim, he couldn't help but feel somewhat negligent. Jake was now a permanent member of the Na'vi race, eternally and willfully bound to the Omatikaya and its preservation. But he owed a great deal to the enduring representatives of his former species, more than he believed they could possibly owe to him.

If for nothing else, there was relief in knowing they were keeping themselves occupied. Whether it was furthering discoveries of Pandora's newly expressed spiritual and neurological prowess, tapping into orbital communications, or rebuilding fatally damaged nerve tissue (Norm's deceased avatar), he had never feared for their motivation. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

Ta'lengean, with Jake perched naturally across his back, descended lower still, bringing both of them nearer to the clearly isolated segment of the operations base.  
The compound's only connection to the rest of Hell's Gate was through the prominent laboratory facilities, which were connected through a single air-sealed, reinforced tunnel bridging the gap between the buildings of science and the OPS center. The immense primary border of Hell's Gate boasted the large and layered palisade of concrete and steel, where as the smaller, specialized perimeter of the avatar compound was lined with nothing more than a separate and slightly taller, metal-link fence topped with thick razor wire. The catch being, this presumably weaker barricade had electrifying-response capabilities. The feature was one of the first Jake had learned of in regards to the camp during his introductory comply-or-die briefing. He had never seen the fences so much as spark, but if you got close enough, the ominous humming that showcased its potential was undeniable.

As he glided over the different sectors of the unnaturally still and silent shell of a stronghold, he turned his head and dropped his gaze to the scenes below.  
Jake felt a slight shiver zip up his spine and along his braided queue.  
It was surreal enough to consider the unbelievable chain of events that led to his current reality, but to see the fortress - formerly the absolute core of all things human on Pandora - devoid of all activity was eerie enough to be unsettling.

Soon they left the outskirts of the main base and crossed over the barbed boundary into the open space of the AVTR compound. Jake focused on where to touch down.  
The azure shaded Ikran pulled up in response to Jake's instructive thoughts and movement, and then with a short burst of thrashing wings that opposed their momentum, they slowed to a hover.  
Ta'lengean produced a few grating yips as he lowered them to the ground, his single-clawed hind legs finding solid land, setting down softly on the grass. The colourful aerial creature pulled its large, diaphanous wings inward, folding them to allow his similarly single-clawed arms to bend and plant in front of them.  
Jake leaned back, disconnected their unified queues and swung a leg over his banshee's sturdy neck. He swiftly and agilely slipped from the mount's shoulders and landed with both feet on the ground, adjusting his tail automatically for balance.  
Ta'lengean cooed roughly, raising his head upwards to emphasize his pointed, crimson-pink crested chin, which worked doubly as a steering vane. Jake ran a palm smoothly along his neck, ending with an enthusiastic pat. The ikran exhaled, straightening up as his breathing spiracles rumbled loudly from his chest. Ta'lengean was a proud animal; Jake could see this every time they concluded a flight. Maybe it was just the power of tsaheylu they shared, but even when their queues weren't joined together he could tell almost instantly through the Ikran's subtitles in behavior where his state of mind was. Right now, he was seeking approval for an accomplished journey. Jake grinned and caught the primary saffron eye of his partner.

"Full of it as always," he muttered playfully. He then made the Na'vi gesture of acknowledgement, sweeping a supinated hand down from his brow. "Well done boy. Now stay put while I see who's home."

Jake turned around, scoping out his immediate surroundings. They were in a small open courtyard. To his left, maybe 20 meters away, were the lab, linking and maintenance facilities. To his right was open field leading to a section of vibrant Pandora horticulture, where he had escaped to the first time he had left his human body and been linked to his avatar. Now, it was his only body, and the memory of the experience still caused his heart rate to spike in a wave of nostalgia.  
Behind Ta'lengean, was the expansive and appropriately scaled obstacle-training course. Within it was an array of challenges - from rope climbing and hurdle vaulting, to designated areas of speed and strength training. Jake had mostly skipped that portion of the avatar-training regimen.

The routinely exotic sounds of Pandora continued to buzz all round them from beyond the high fence.

Jake straightened up and looked around, narrowing his eyes and pricking his ears slightly. He had been here two or three times in the last two months, and all of these times he was greeted on arrival by an avatar driver either running the course or maintaining the grounds. Currently, there was nobody out here except for himself and his winged companion, who stirred audibly behind him. Cautionary instinct taking over, he stopped and listened carefully. However, after and moment he resolved that nothing seemed too atypical, and he took a few steps forward toward the facility buildings.  
He only made it that far, before a figure appeared out from around the far corner of the central building in front of him… a human figure.

Ta'lengean hissed apprehensively, noticing the figure as quickly as Jake had.  
Jake quickly turned to his mount and raised a hand in a sign of reassurance.

Almost immediately, Jake had recognized the familiar movements of Norm Spellman, even at such a distance. Norm's figure approached them, raising an arm in greeting while the other limb was restricted by the weight of a dark object he was holding. As he came nearer, the long and dark object's surface glinted in the sunlight. Jake frowned somewhat, realizing instantly what the object was.

"Jake! I thought it was you." Norm exclaimed as he came within earshot, his voice muffled and laboring slightly from within his exopack mask (humans can't freely breathe Pandoran air). "I heard your Banshee from over there, he's got a very specific sound…" He stopped a couple of meters in front of Jake and caught his breath. Looking up, he smiled through his transparent visor. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you Norm, it's been some time." Jake replied with a nod and reciprocal smile. "As for him," He jerked his head in reference to Ta'lengean behind him. "he just likes hearing his own voice."

Norm laughed as Jake observed his friend. He wasn't a short man, not by human standards anyways. He was roughly 6 feet tall, however Jake was very nearly twice as large as that so it made knowing how to interact awkward at first. Norm was wearing predictable attire. Dark cargo pants, a maroon t-shirt and his favorite green vest. What wasn't predictable was the object he had slung over his right arm.

"What's with the piece?" Jake asked him pointedly, pointing down to the GS-221 carbine he held.

Norm looked confused for a moment, his face following Jake's gaze down to the rifle.

"Oh, this? Right, yeah…Well, we heard some noises last night; thought that maybe a few Viperwolves had managed to get in and cause some trouble." He recalled, looking down like he'd forgotten he was even holding the weapon. "I was just examining some of the perimeter points to see if there was a breach in the fence. So far I haven't found anything, but these animals have their ways." Norm finished with a shrug.

Jake nodded, but furrowed his brow, confused.

"Wouldn't that job better suit one of the drivers? … Where is everyone, anyway?"

Norm looked over his shoulder to the large building they stood alongside.

"In there. We've spent the last week working on an issue with the link units, so the drivers haven't been able to sync with their avatars." Norm said matter-of-factly, turning his head to look back up at Jake. "It's been a bit of a drag. Max has taken the reigns on it, so after last night, I volunteered to check things out."

Jake stared at Norm. He believed him of course, however something about the justification didn't sit right with him. Like he didn't have all the information. That was their business though, he reasoned, and pushed the suspicion aside for the moment.

Behind him, he heard Ta'lengean inattentively scraping the dirt with his hooked talons.

"Of course you did." Jake said as he smiled knowingly. Norm looked unassuming, but he knew few other humans that could match his heart.

Norm shrugged again, looking back to the entrance of the manmade structure.

"Anyways, I'll run inside and grab Max and the others. They'd like to see you Jake, I'm sure." He stated, turning his body and beginning to walk towards the air-sealed doors. "We'll share updates in a few minutes. Be right back."

"Sounds good." Jake replied simply.

Norm reached the door, opened it with a pop and a hiss, and then disappeared behind its seal.

Jake looked around the compound once more. Aside from the hum of the forest, everything was still and unexciting. He could see the very top of the enlarged longhouse in the distance, beyond the fauna garden. That's where they keep the avatars when they're not currently linked.  
He squinted as he looked up into the bright sky. The sun had ascended a fair amount now; he would have to leave soon. He was bound to the pleasure of his human friends, both in friendship and in alliance. Yet he had a dutiful obligation to an entire people to consider… his people.

He went over to Ta'lengean to feed him some meat scraps he had brought along. The large ikran swallowed them quickly, chirping huskily in gratitude.

After 5 minutes or so, Jake heard the wheeze of a door opening, and turned to see four people – including Norm – appear from behind it.  
Max was the most obvious recognition, his dark skin and bushy black hair prominent against his white lab coat. The other two Jake remembered as Axel and Miranda. Both of these two were avatar drivers who had helped Max behind the scenes during the RDA conflict, although Jake hadn't really gotten to know them until afterwards.

Axel was of average height, and a stocky build. A buzzed head only further simplified his basic features. The most interesting thing about his immediate identity was his English accent, which hardly caused him problems. He knew Na'vi as well as Norm did, and was an expert at enunciating.  
Miranda was tall, only an inch or so shorter than Norm. She was thin and had tan skin, with long dark brunette hair. Jake knew her to be kind hearted and loyal, but he could also tell she knew how to stand up for herself if the moment called for it.

The masked scientists approached Jake eagerly, before remembering Ta'lengean and halting at a safe distance about twenty feet away. The Ikran shot a shrill squawk in their direction as Jake smirked and approached the group.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us," Max said, spreading his arms out humorously. "You look good Jake, it's nice to see you."

"How could I forget about you?" Jake responded. "Brains as big as yours, I could feel you all thinking 10 miles away." He teased further with a laugh. "Nice seeing you Max - Axel, Miranda." He added a curt nod to both of them, who returned the gesture with wide smiles. "The whole family out here, just for me… I'm honored."

Of course, there wasn't just the four of them. There were about a dozen humans on Pandora total. Axel and Miranda were the only avatar drivers, the rest were lab technicians and colleagues Max and Norm insisted on keeping around. Jake hadn't been friendly with all of them, and he doubted he would get the chance to. He just trust had to trust the two mens' judgment.

"Well we can't very well deny the company of an Olo'eytkan, can we?" Norm interjected, fixing Jake with a mock-stern expression.

"I guess you can't." Jake said as he grinned and folded his arms casually, appreciating the lightheartedness. "So since you're stuck with me…" Jake turned his gaze to look down at Max.

"How's everything been here? Anything new? I've been meaning to come earlier, but -

Max raised his hand to interrupt and shook his head.

"None of that, Jake. You've got a lot going on, we know that. We all do, more than should be possible, really." He assured strongly. "Don't sweat it, we hold our own here." He then glanced at Norm, shifted his feet and then looked back to Jake.  
The Omatikayan leader peered at Max, closing his eyes gratefully for their unquestionable understanding.

"But everything's been good," the shorter man continued. "we've been continuing a lot of Grace's work, expanding on her theories, fundamentals and so on. Everything's gone smoothly aside from some technical issues recently. Norm might have mentioned… " Max glanced again to vested man beside him, and then stared expectedly at Jake, who nodded in confirmation.  
"Right. Well I think we've almost got that solved. So these two should be back and linked within the next couple of days."  
Miranda and Axel seemed to swell at the words. Jake was pleased to see this. He could relate. They were enthusiastic not only about their work, but also about Pandora, and the connection linking to the Na'vi skinned avatars provided.

"How's Norm's avatar coming along?" Jake asked in response, remembering the lanky scientist shared the same enthusiasm - with or without an avatar. "Last I was here you were hard at work."

Max's eyes scrunched up from behind his visor in dissatisfaction, clearly about to give an answer he didn't want to give.

"It's coming." He said dryly with a shrug. "It's been difficult trying to get everything back to 100%. With the equipment we have, I'm hoping we can get him back online in a couple months… maybe."

Norm smiled optimistically, and Jake again internally applauded his friends' courage. He had been crushed when his avatar was fatally injured, rendering its use impossible. Such a sacrifice wasn't one Jake would forget.  
Silence followed this however, outlining the solemnness of the topic.

The sunlight was beaming down on them all, reflecting harshly on the side of the human's clear masks, as a breeze played across Jake's braid and beaded garments.

"Maybe is better than not at all." Jake said meaningfully, catching Norm's eye.  
As he did this, he suddenly remembered the rifle Norm had been carrying so curiously.

"Norm told me you guys had some visitors last night… what's that about?"

Jake flexed his right hand, glancing back at Ta'lengean to make sure he was still behaving. He then brought his attention back to scientists in front of him.

Max's expression hardened somewhat, as Miranda straightened her posture and Axel looked down uneasily.

"Yes, that… we're not really sure what that's about. It's happened more than the once, although it's been sort of a sporadic. For the last month it's been happening every few nights." The neuroscientist divulged.

"We've been assuming it to be wildlife, but there aren't any signs to indicate that's true." Axel added quickly, raising his head and clearly wanting to portray his feelings on the matter. "Bloody unsettling though; nothing but loud banging in the middle of the night."

Jake watched the group, feeling the sense of frustration within their uncertainty.

"Before the LU's went down, we stayed linked throughout the night in one of the watch towers. But we noticed nothing." Miranda expressed further, stepping forward slightly. "A few nights later, we heard the same commotion."

Norm's body language was more relaxed than his colleagues; clearing sharing their concern, however he was looking at Jake with thoughtful resolve.

"It's been a bit of an investigation. But we've also not encountered anything to imply we're threatened." He turned to the others to emphasize his words. "I'm still betting it's a couple of wandering Viperwolves or some Stingbats (Riti, in Na'vi). They've gotten in before, and Grace used to talk about how they made themselves a nuisance at the school."

Jake remembered such an instance. Stingbats were harmless and lazy during the day, but they could be downright aggressive once the sun descends low enough. Grace had told both Jake and Norm of their tendencies.

"Stingbats are definitely a possibility." Jake commented fairly. "But I don't think Viperwolves, or anything else for that matter would go through the trouble. You said you haven't found any breaks in the fence? What about the electricity?"

Norm shook his head. "Not so far, but there's still some areas to check. The fences electric mechanism has been faulty the last while, leaving dead spots in places." He continued. "We've found holes before because of this, although previously they haven't been large enough for anything on this planet to fit through…"

Jake raised his chin a little higher.  
"Is there anything I can do? Our hunters don't roam too far from here… I could have a few of them patrol the border to see if they notice anything that might be causing trouble."  
He had his comparatively massive hand outstretched suggestively.

Once again, he noticed Max shake his head insistently, the sunlight flashing off his enclosed face in response.

"It's not necessary Jake, really, but thank you. Like Norm said, we haven't encountered any danger. It's just been noise." He looked to the others, who were mirroring his sentiments with concurrent expressions. "Even if we did, I'm sure we could manage a few Stingbats or Wolves. Don't worry."

Jake stared at them all a moment, reading their faces, reassured by their prevailing confidence.

"Alright. If you say so, tough guy. Just remember that Toruk Makto offered you protection." Jakes said tauntingly with a nod of acknowledgement.

They all smiled and laughed lightly, followed by Max raising his arms to bring back their focus.

" _Anyways,_ nevermind all of that. It's been weeks since we've heard anything from the Omatikaya. How's everything, Jake? Last we knew you'd just found a potential Hometree candidate."

Jake proceeded to tell them about the events of the last few weeks, outlining the struggles of their new settlement and the challenges of learning his role. Norm and Max told him they hadn't discovered anything new in regards to human activity from Earth, saying that there likely won't be anything for the next little while, if at all – given the time gaps between trips from one planet to another. But they'd keep their eyes open for anything, and that's all Jake asked of them.

After a while of talking, where he had been exchanging driver experiences with Axel and Miranda, Jake realized he had to get back to The People. The sun was nearly high enough in the sky for the midday meal, something an Olo'eytkan wasn't supposed to miss.

The scientists and the Na'vi leader exchanged farewells, deciding that they'd see each other whenever it was possible again. Jake respected their independence. Not only was such a principle trait necessary on Pandora, but it also did him a great favor. Having daily obligations to both humans and Na'vi would spread him very thin indeed.

Jake had just turned around and began walking towards Ta'lengean when it happened.

There was distant, hardly distinguishable _thwish._ Jake noticed the unmistakable sound within a split second amongst the rustling sounds of the forest beyond the fence.  
Reflexively, he jumped and rolled to his right. Almost instantly there was a sharp _whizz_ and then a deep _thunk_ somewhere close behind him.

His Ikran shrieked in alarm, raising itself on its hind legs while flapping its wings vigorously and baring obsidian-like teeth.

Jake promptly turned on one knee to examine the scene.  
He first noticed Max and the others, wide-eyed and standing frozen in place next to the still sealed door. His eyes then fell to where they stared fixedly.

Severely embedded within the soil and angled upwards, pointing back towards its direction of origin was a single, large arrow.

A large and irrefutably Na'vi crafted arrow.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for such a long chapter. It's taken me a while to hammer out. I hope you enjoyed it! If you made it through that is, haha.  
Please feel free to drop some feedback! Chapter 4 will be done the sooner you all let me know how you like the story so far.  
Again, thank you endlessly for reading.

See you in Chapter 4!

\- Liam


End file.
